


Drive [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Road Trip, Teacher-Student Relationship, drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Hunt are heading up North, getting away from HWU for the weekend.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Drive [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex laughed lightly, the wind blowing her hair across her face once Hunt put the top of his black convertible down as they exited the city limits.

She thought back to how effortless the actresses in all those movies made it look. Of course, she knew better than most of the wonders of Hollywood magic. And yet, she had not expected to find so much difficulty in keeping her hair out of her face now. 

Alex glanced over to Hunt in the driver’s seat, a smirk lingering in the creases of his mouth as he watched her struggle. It was only when another strand of hair flew across her cheeks sticking to the chapstick on her lips that Alex realized why so many women wore those beautiful scarves in the movies. She dug in her purse and retrieved a hair tie, pulling her hair up in a very messy bun. It was the best she could do at the moment, she would know better for next time. 

With her hair pinned behind her head, Alex shifted more comfortably in the seat turning toward Hunt. His dark hair fluttered gently in the breeze, his skin glistening under the sun. She couldn’t believe they would be sending the whole weekend together, just the two of them, away from prying eyes. For the next few days, he wasn’t her professor and she wasn’t his student. They were free from restrictions.

“Better?” Hunt questioned, reaching his hand over toward her. 

Alex’s fingers intertwined with his, squeezing lightly. “Much.”

Hunt lifted her hand to his lips brushing kisses across her skin. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend the weekend than driving up the coast with Alex.


End file.
